South Africa
South Africa General South Africa is a nation in the Southern Part of Africa and is one of the BRICS countries with a current GDP of 776.6 Billion USD in 2041. As of June 2040 South Africa is no longer part of the Common Wealth of Nations. Since August 2043 no longer a member of the SADC Wikia might be Outdated use this link for more up to date information Military: Current budget of 2.0% of the GDP due to preparation for Invasion of Zimbabwe Current Personnel of around 40.000 and 15.000 reserves South African Navy South Africa has the strongest navy in the region and continues to look for ways to improve it. Current Vessels: South African Army Current Equipment: Infantry Equipment: South African Airforce Current Aircraft: Ordered Equipment Received Equipment In Research Rhino, "Neushoorn" Main Battle Tank Started Research: Feb 2042 Expected Finish: Feb 2046 - Feb 2047 Defenses: Composite Armor Reactive Armor Active Missile Counter System Weapons: Top Mounted SS-77 Machine Gun Top Mounted Denel AGL YG3 Smoothbore 130mm 3 ZT3 Ingwe Turret Mounted Anti tank missile 1 Coaxially to Main gun mounted SS-77 Likely number to be ordered: 250 - 300 _ Blue Crane "Bloukraanvoël" CAS Aircraft Started Research Apr 2042 Expected Finish April 2050-April 2052 Focus will be on Survivablity and Combat Radius. Weapons: Dual GA35 35mm Auto Cannon 2x550Rounds per minute Mokopa Anti Tank Missile Umbani Guided Bombs Denel Raptor II R-Darter Matra Rocket Pods / Matra Rocket/Drop Tank pack Likely Number to be ordered: 25 - 30 _ Denel Dynamics Bateleur Started Research: May 2042 Expected Finish: Nov 2042 Range: 750Km or 3500Km with KU band Satellite datalink Payload: 200kg Speed: 250Km/h Endurance: 18-24 hours Service Ceiling: 8.000m Likely Number to be Ordered: 10-12 Systems and 30 Single UAVs _ Denel Corvette Class "Pride" _ Denel Frigate Class "Honour" _ Denel Destroyer Class "Fidelity" _ Denel Offshore Patrol Class "Voodoo" _ Denel Carver Previously known as the Atlas Carver, born out of neccesity, cancelled due to economic and political situation, reinstated to become more self reliant. Military Conflicts Zimbabwe Invasion The Zimbabwe Invasion plan was started to seize Zimbabwe fertile agricultural lands in order to restore them to their former glory, this was done to combat the growing food shortages of Southern Africa and Sub Sahran Africa. Timeline of Zimbabwe Invasion Mar 2042 Started Mobilizing Military Apr 2042 Deployed SASF to Zimbabwe May 2042 Began Invasion of Zimbabwe June 2043 SADC Meeting called by Zimbabwe to honor defense treaty. Police: South Africa reinstated the Skorpions to combat corruption, white collar crimes and organized crime however there is some controversy due to suspected brutality and extra-judicial killings of suspects during raids. Investigation showed no "wrong doing" by the Skorpions. Diplomacy South Africa no longer boosts any ties to speak of with United Kingdom. South Africa continues to look to improve its relation with The Federation of the United Netherlands (F.U.N.) with state visit from the Dutch Royal couple in nov/dec 2041. South Africa is looking for a mutual defense pact with Mauritius and offers help to deal with Mauitius terrorist problems. South Africa is a staunch defender of the CWC and BWC and is has succesfully pressured Namibia and Angola to sign the CWC and BWC, and is currently looking to send inspectors into Namibia and Angola to make sure that Namibia and Angola are abiding the CWC and BWC. Legislation Increased punishment for Illegal Poaching of endangered animals. Attacks on white South Africans to be classified as hate crimes (if based on skin colors). Mar 2042: Forced Criminals to join the Military Mar 2042: Increased Agricultural Sector budget to promote Agricultural sector. Economy Pushed Category:Claimed Nations